[unreadable] [unreadable] This application requests continued support of the annual scientific meetings of the Society for Prevention Research (SPR) from 05/01/06 to 04/30/11. Prevention science has the potential to reduce the prevalence of a wide range of common and costly problems including problem behaviors of childhood and adolescence, mental health problems, sexual behavior that risk HIV/AIDS, and tobacco, alcohol, and other drug use. SPR's goals for the effective development of prevention science will contribute to public health: (1) establish a broad scientific forum for the exchange of concepts, methods, and results in prevention science from increasingly diverse areas of public health; (2) create opportunities for training early career, minority, and established scientists; (3) better integrate prevention research with increasingly diverse areas of public health; and (4) disseminate prevention research-based knowledge to the scientific community, policymakers, and the lay public. The SPR meeting is the primary forum in which scientists and policy makers come into contact, early career researchers interact with senior researchers and practitioners are exposed to the scientific research behind the programs they implement. The 2005 meeting theme "Prevention Science to Public Health: Promoting Well-Being in the Population" is representative of SPR's commitment to research on effective dissemination of research-based prevention policies and programs. Each theme is supported with sub-themes such as the "Economic and Cost-Utility Analysis of Prevention Research" and "Promoting Healthy Early Childhood Development". Presenters, who are selected from peer-reviewed abstract submissions, represent diverse scientific perspectives and share cutting-edge scientific methodology. The SPR meeting continues to be the primary vehicle for the development of prevention science. It has led to the identification of cross-cutting research and intervention methods and has fostered collaboration among basic and applied scientists working on diverse problems. These developments will be further accelerated if funds are awarded to support the Mapping Advances in Prevention Science (MAPS) task groups. These transdisciplinary groups of scientists will be organized at annual meetings and supported over two years to define and develop further research on critical topics, including integration of biological and behavioral prevention research and the translation of research into prevention practice. [unreadable] [unreadable]